


Package Deal

by JrHazard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrHazard/pseuds/JrHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the guise of looking for the one that will truly understand him and teach him that humanity isn't all terrible Lucifer and his family are sent into the seedy underbelly of the world by his father to for once, in recent millennia, do something truly angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on a tumblr prompt, but mostly something that popped up into my head.

“So tell me again why we’re going to this place Gabriel?” Gabriel, chuckled as he continued to check his slicked back hair in the small mirror he kept in his jacket pocket. Deeming his hair as perfect as it would be, he closed the mirror and placed the small object into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and sat back in his placed his arm over his companions shoulder as he looked across the limo to his brother. “Because my dear Lucifer, Dad is apparently sick of you not having found your ‘One’ yet and since we’ve traveled everywhere in the world at some point and done everything in the world that is legal, he figures that it’s time to check out the less legal places.” Gabriel beamed as he began to run his hand through his companions’ hair. Lucifer scoffed, “Isn’t Chuck the one who said that this particular process is just supposed to happen? That we should just embrace that we’ll find them in time? I mean honestly the man is starting to send mixed signals.” 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose as he rolled his shoulders, hoping to ease the tension that beginning to set deeper into his bones. “I mean honestly I think I’m the only one he gets on about this. So I haven’t found my ‘one’ yet. So many of us haven’t it’s not that uncommon. Hell...” “Watch your language.” Michael chided from his seat. “Thank you for speaking brother dear I was just about to bring you up, and for the last time Michael I do what I want. As I was saying Gabe, prime fucking example right here.” He pointed to Michael, the eldest of us hasn’t even found his ‘one’ yet, and it would probably help get the stick out of his ass to tell you the truth.” He chuckled as he heard his youngest brother choked on his drink with laughter. “You know Lucifer, you may be a giant bag of dicks most days but you’re pretty funny.” Lucifer deadpanned to the left, “Thank you for that brilliant Dean, I will keep close to my hearts as I do all the compliments you give me.” His voiced dripped with sarcasm he looked over to Gabriel. “Ya know Gabe I understand that he’s your ‘one’ and all but I still don’t see how you do it.” “Mostly with lots of lube and sometimes rope.” He said off handedly as he looked into the mirror again. Lucifer arched a brow, and smirked as dean’s face went a deep red. Gabriel glanced up from the mirror to glance at his brothers’ face, “Oh! Sorry not what you meant.” He closed the mirror and focused on his brother again, “I really can’t explain this one to you Luce, it just works. I mean yeah we fight from time to time, but it he’s the only one that I ever want to be with. Ya know?” they stared at each other, “You realize that that was rhetorical right?” Gabe nodded and smiled “Yeah but I never get tired of gushing over this one!” he pinched Dean’s cheek, and Dean batted his hand away, “We’ve discussed the pinching thing Gabe, it’s right up there with touching my nose.” Lucifer watched as they had there petty argument, taking note of how the smiles on their faces only seemed to grow as that continued on briefly before dissolving into a fit of laughter. 

I simply shook my head as I turned to look at my brother Michael. He simple stared out of the window as the car continued to drive us to our destination. He and I were far more alike than he would ever admit. I was far more open with my disdain for everything. He buried it deep down within himself to keep himself within our fathers’ good graces. I loved our father more than any of my brothers and sisters and I was told on more than one occasion that I was his favorite, but despite all that I simply couldn’t agree with the one true demand he asked of his children. It simply wasn’t in me. Nor was it in any of my other siblings. Though they gritted their teeth and agreed, I wasn’t like that. He asked of me the one thing I could never do. Michael more so than any other of my siblings could not do it. Though he craves the position of the ‘good son’ so he nodded a like the rest of them. I shook my head and chuckled as I continued to stare at my brother. I wonder if he thinks these same thoughts sometimes. Though we constantly bicker, we have only ever come to arms once, and it nearly unmade us. 

I was removed from my musings as Michael spoke, “Is there something that I can help you with Lucifer?” His tone was colder than normal, he was clearly not happy. “Not unless you can remove the 29 and a half foot pole that seems to be eternally lodged in your ass Mister Grinch, no I don’t believe that you can.” He glared at my language and the nickname, I saw Gabriel and Dean looking towards us through my peripheral ready to break up any fight that might break out between Michael and I. He seemed hell bent on destroying me, though I know full well I could win, I doubt that I would ever be able to truly do it, fight we may but I do truly love my brother. “Then might I ask why you are staring at me? I find it highly unnerving to be stared at by the likes of someone like you.” I raised my brow at his choice of words, “And what do you mean by someone like me brother? I am curious to know.” He snarled as he rose his voice rose, “You are one of the most insignificant, vile and twisted creatures it has ever been my misfortune to come across. You one who would disobey the will of our father. To disobey the one mission he truly gave to us, his children. You sicken me you are far lower than anything else in this universe. You cur.” 

Thunder and lightning erupted in the sky above, echoing the anger of my brother. I simply closed my eyes and nodded, before turning my sharp eyes to my brother, “Think of me what you will Michael, but know that only very few of us actually followed through with that mission. The rest lied to his face. You included, you looked out father in the eye and told him that you would do something that you knew full well is beyond you.” Michael’s eyes went wide in disbelief. In that I would speak to him this way or that I would call him on his shit I’m not exactly sure, but I continued none the less, “You along with so many of our brothers and sisters simply nodded and acted as if you do as he said knowing full well that you would never do it.” I could feel my anger rising, I needed to keep my tone level. It was not very often that I was able to get a word in edgewise with Michael and I intended to take full advantage of it. “It’s the one of the few things about yourself that you just can’t stand it? That deep, deep down inside yourself, you and I are so similar.” I leaned forward as I felt the car come to a halt in front of what I assumed was out destination. “And it eats away at you every day.”

The door closet to me opened, “Gentlemen we have arrived.” Our driver spoke tersely knowing full well that this was not the place for any the usual witty repartee that he engaged us, although mostly Dean and Gabriel, in. Michael exited first as if to escape the tension, I allowed Gabriel and Dean to exit a head of me, “Thanks Bitterman.” Gabriel smirked and nodded, he was never one to hold back even in the most tense of situations, most likely why he is one of the few siblings I actually like. Our driver smiled and nodded as they passed by. I exited and gave the elderly man a small nod as I fixed my suit jacket and loosened my collar, having forgone my tie for the evening. I strode forward and looked towards the nondescript warehouse building, stopping behind my brothers “So this is paradise lost? Fitting in a way I suppose.”  
 


End file.
